


One Chance

by kailyrnew



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Like in the beginning it's gonna be smut, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, OH BY THE WAY, Smut, This may be like five chapters or like 20 who knows, they're aged up so don't come for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailyrnew/pseuds/kailyrnew
Summary: "Wait a minute? You had a one night stand? You, as in Marinette? The queen of relationships, who has never had a one night stand in her life, had one last night and with a model?" Alya quirked an eyebrow in amusement.Marinette buried her face in her hands. Yes, she Marinette, had.





	One Chance

Marinette wasn't sure how she ended up in the bar, with a drink in her hand. No, wait a moment, she did.  
She groaned as she remembered the terrible day she had. First, she was late for her internship then she had spilled coffee on her boss, then a visiting designer had gagged at her work and finally, Alya had cancelled their mandatory Friday dinner date. She groaned again and thumped her head against the bar counter top. 

"Looks like you could use a pick-me-up." A voice above her chuckled bitterly. 

"I already have one," She responded, holding her drink up higher but kept her head hidden in her arm on the bar. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with whoever was trying to hit on her now. 

"Touche." The deep voice replied, while expelling a sigh and plopping down next to her. She peeked up from her resting place to see blond hair and green eyes, mimicking her position on the bar. 

"Sir, can I get you anything?" The bartender asked carefully. Marinette watched as the blond lifted his head and let out another bitter chuckle.  
"Well, I'd say I'd have what she's having, but it doesn't seem to be helping her out much", the blond met her eyes with a wry smile and a bit of mischief in his eyes before turning back to the bartender, "just bring me something strong with vodka in it, please." 

"Ha, jokes on you, hot stuff, this is a vodka cocktail." Marinette's tone matched his in bitterness, as she finally sat up and downed her drink. "Whatever he's having, since apparently it's stronger than mine." She called out to the bartender and raised her glass. The guy next to her chuckled again, but this time with a little less bitterness. 

"I guess, I deserve that, huh?" His eyes slid to hers as the bartender set down their drinks.  
Marinette merely smiled and tipped her glass in his direction. She set her drink down and took a deep breath in, she had places to be tomorrow and she shouldn't even be here, but here she was. She let her cheek fall in her hand and her finger trace the rim of her glass. 

"Life sucks." She sulked. 

"I'll drink to that." He laughed and they both raised their glasses to clink together in a toast. "I'm Adrien, by the way."  
"Marinette", she muttered into her drink, "Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise." Adrien said amicably before gesturing his glass in her direction before downing the contents. Keeping his head back, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Marinette watched as he opened his eyes and took another deep breath while looking at the ceiling. Seeming to come back down to earth, he lowered his head and blinked before giving her a half smile in apology. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at Adrien's lips crooked up in that half smile. She glared down at the alcohol, blaming it for the butterflies that were still in her stomach.  
Marinette turned a bit and smiled back sympathetically.  
"So bad day, huh?" Marinette looked up at him from under her eyelashes causing Adrien's breath to catch.  
"You could say that," He chuckled a bit nervously, avoiding her gaze as a slight flush traveled up his cheeks. He cleared his throat before turning back to her, "Bad day for you, too?"  
"Bad doesn't even cover it." She sighed and stared into her drink.  
"Want to talk about it? I'm a good listener."  
"I wouldn't want to unload my life onto you."  
"I offered, didn't I?" Adrien said quietly, a kind smile on his face as he stared up at her.  
Marinette swallowed hard as the butterflies in her stomach started up again. _Damn alcohol, _she thought. She considered his offer for a moment; it seemed genuine, and so far he hadn't done anything to show her that he was a bad guy but that didn't mean anything. But she did feel comfortable with him, almost warm and...protected. But then again, that could also be the alcohol. Marinette took a deep breath in before making an impulse decision that went against her better judgement.__  
"Okay, but you asked for it." She warned before launching into the description of her terrible day, omitting certain names and details.  
Adrien listened attentively, but couldn't help but let his eyes wander a bit. _She really was quite pretty, _He thought. Her dark hair was loose and hit at just about her collar bones. Her bare collar bones...He snapped his view back to her face. With the dark hair and fair complexion, her features would have already be emphasized but, boy, were they striking. Marinette had a pretty pink flush on her cheeks and Adrien couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol or if it was natural, but it made her seem warm and inviting. Or maybe it was her smile, pretty and pink. _That seemed like a good way to describe Marinette, pretty and pink. Or perhaps pretty in pink? Wasn't that a movie?_ Adrien mentally shook himself and forced himself to focus on her story again. His eyes fell to her lips again, watching how they moved as she spoke. He pulled his focus from her lips to prevent him from doing something stupid and let his eyes roam her face again. She was at a part in her story where she was angry and he watched as her eyebrows scrunched up and her nose wrinkled a bit. He smiled a bit to himself, she had freckles across the bridge of her nose and spattered across her cheeks that he hadn't noticed before, how sweet. But the feature that was most striking about Marinette was her eyes. Even if Marinette hadn't been telling him her story with words, Adrien felt that he would still be able to decipher it, just from looking at her eyes. They were so expressive that Adrien could not only tell exactly what she was feeling, but it almost felt as if Adrien felt the same emotions she did. And her eyes were so blue. Not baby blue or electric blue. Not blue like the ocean or not blue like the sky. They were a blue like he had never seen, and a blue he could never describe. It was as if, when you were looking into her eyes, you weren't seeing different tones and shades or color, but rather her eyes were composed of emotion. __

____

He was still contemplating her eyes when he watched them fill with sorrow. He tuned back into her story as she told him of her passions that were dashed. Her eyes fell to the floor and for a moment, Adrien felt like he was falling with them. He didn't know what gave him the courage, he blamed it on the alcohol, but he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes met his with a curious look.  
Adrien panicked a bit, fully ready to release her hand and apologize profusely for touching her without her consent but before he could, Marinette gave a soft smile and intertwined her fingers with his, and continued on with her story.  
Adrien exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and tried to focus back on Marinette and tried not to worry if his hand was getting sweaty.  
Focusing back on her, he frowned a bit as he noticed a bit of hair had fallen in front of her face. Using the other hand that wasn't holding hers, Adrien gently swept the lock of hair out of her face and tucked in behind her ear.  
Marinette sucked a deep breath in, if the butterflies were fluttering before, now they were swarming. She eyed him again, this time her gaze full of questions.  
Adrien watched her cheeks flush with even more color and felt the heat rise to his own. But he didn't pull his hand away from her face, instead he let it hover by her cheek.  
"Go on." He encouraged.  
His eyes also questioning, but his were asking for consent. Marinette swallowed hard, but she didn't move away.  
"And, and that's how I got here." Her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes locked with his, and she couldn't seem to pull her gaze away. It seemed that her breath was caught with him as well, and for a moment, Marinette wasn't sure if she was breathing. She heard him hum in response and her gaze that couldn't be pulled away before was now drawn to his lips. She bit her own, as she traced the shape of his lips with her eyes. She watched him took a deep breath before allowing his thumb to gently stroke her cheek. He kept his eyes on hers, looking for a sign that she wasn't okay with the physical contact, but rather she closed her eyes and leaned in a bit. Adrien bit his lip, before leaning in slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted. But she didn't. Adrien brought his fingers under her chin, hesitating one last time even as their lips brushed, before finally closing the distance between them. Adrien pushed his lips against hers lightly before pulling back slightly, waiting for her to tell him that he crossed a line but she just squeezed the hand she was still holding and connecting their lips once again. Letting his hand move to rest on her neck and jaw, he pulled her towards him with a slight bit more force than last time. He felt Marinette sigh as their lips met again and Adrien took the chance to deepen the kiss.  
Things quickly got more heated as Marinette broke their locked hands in favor for snaking both hands around his neck. With his other hand now free, he pressed it against the small of her back. Closer, he wanted her closer. He moved to the edge of his seat as his other hand tangled in her hair. _Her hair is soft_ , Adrien thought as he took in a small breath. Adrien ran his tongue across Marinette's bottom lip before gently biting it. He grinned as Marinette giggled into his mouth, before kissing her deeper. Marinette laced her own hands through his hair and seemed to match his desire of wanting to be closer. He stood up off his seat, moving both his hands to her waist as he pulled her to the edge of her seat. Another giggle, which easily turned into a moan as he took her bottom lip in his mouth again. He continued kissing her, allowing her to get used to the new position before letting his tongue shift away from her bottom lip to press against the seam of her mouth, asking permission to enter, which she eagerly allowed.  
Adrien pulled her flush against him as their tongues met. He groaned, which was quickly swallowed by Marinette's tongue meeting his.  
Their kiss was broken when someone bumped into Adrien, effectively knocking the two adults out of the moment they were content on sharing.  
Standing up, Marinette slapped some money on the bar before closing the space between them again. With a hand on his chest, she stood on tip toe and he breathed in hard when he felt her breath on his ear.  
"Want to get out of here?" The bar was loud and she had barely whispered it, but Adrien heard it clear as day. He nodded before letting his fingers gently grasp her chin and pull her lips up to his. He kissed her hard and he released his hold just as he felt Marinette's muscles relax. Still holding her chin in his hands, he lightly stroked the skin under his thumb before giving her a michevious smirk.  
"Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back?! Guys I know I shouldn't be starting this without finishing A Heartbeat Away buuuuutttt here I am? So, okay, I'm trying my hand in some actual smut. I've always avoided going full into smut because I always felt like my writing wasn't good enough but screw that notion! All of my other fanfictions sort of brushed against smut but never came full circle. I mean Jump and Paw Print Panties came close no doubt. Speaking of which, how did I actually write those? Like I'm struggling so much with writing more intense kissing scenes since I'm so out of practice (It's been like two-ish years). But you know what, it's okay. Even if this smut is terrible and I cringe everytime I reread it, I gotta start somewhere. Oh, right, so some actual notes about the story. In this universe, Marinette and Adrien don't previously know each other, hence how they can have a one night stand. I don't think Ladybug and Chat Noir will make an appearance in this fic (maybe just cameos). Sorry. I've been on an Adrinette kick recently (as in the pass 6 months) and I just really want to write about that ship cause I feel like it has so much more room for development. So yeah, I'm back. I'm going to try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible so I don't chicken out, but who knows, after that I may be back again in three months? I won't make promises I can't keep.  
> Love you always,  
> Kaily


End file.
